Holy Arms Douglas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30125 |no = 443 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 112 |animation_move = 112 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 2, 10, 18, 26, 34, 42, 50, 58, 66, 74, 82, 90, 98, 106 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 4 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 4, 7, 11, 14, 18, 21, 25, 28, 32, 35, 39, 42, 46, 49, 53, 56, 60, 63, 67, 70, 74, 77, 81, 84, 88, 91, 95, 98, 102, 105 |sbb_distribute = 13, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A magical machine gunner who forages in the Vriksha Duchy. Historical texts tell of how he challenged tens of thousands of gods on his own before suffering a fatal wound. However, there is a handful of documents chronicling his actions afterwards. It seems he had disappeared into a gate to the otherworld just before dying. As the war and mankind itself drew to an end, Douglas and his immensely powerful magic gatling gun once again stood in defiance before the army of gods. |summon = So you called me here? Then let's go! We've no time to chat! |fusion = Surely you understand? The value of what I wanted and of what I received... |evolution = The battlefield calls me. That's why I've returned. There's no other reason. | hp_base = 4311 |atk_base = 945 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 735 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 1476 |def_lord = 1688 |rec_lord = 1334 | hp_anima = 6743 |rec_anima = 1136 |atk_breaker = 1674 |def_breaker = 1490 |atk_guardian = 1278 |def_guardian = 1886 |rec_guardian = 1235 |def_oracle = 1589 | hp_oracle = 5703 |rec_oracle = 1631 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Earth Lord's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Earth types and fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Death Bringer |bbdescription = 22 combo random powerful Earth attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 44 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Spark Cannon |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & increase in damage dealt during Spark for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 60 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30124 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}